


Redirection

by HiddenOne



Series: Huntbastian Week [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian Week Day 2: School Days<br/>(Contains info from Sadie Hawkins)</p><p>Hunter freaked out at the Lima Bean for one very intentional purpose - to get the Dalton students such as the Warblers, specifically Sebastian Smythe, banned from the premises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redirection

“What the hell did you do?” Sebastian growls as he storms into the Warbler’s practice room.

It’s like Hunter had been preparing for this exact moment because he spins around in his chair, petting the cat, and has that smirk on his face.

“Something bothering you?” Hunter coolly responds.

“Yeah, why don’t you tell me why I got ‘escorted’ out of the Lima Bean today?” Sebastian asks as he stalks right up to Hunter. “Something about Dalton being banned from their establishment? Nick said it’s your fault.”

“I told you not to go to the Lima Bean anymore,” Hunter replies, way too smug as he just sits in his chair.

“I don’t follow your orders when it comes to where I get my coffee.”

That prompts Hunter to stand up from his chair – once again tossing his hissing cat to the ground – and get right in Sebastian’s face. “Is it really coffee you go there for or just another glance at Anderson’s ass?”

“Sorry, Captain, does my gayness bother you?” Sebastian shoots back. He can feel the heat from Hunter’s body and has to fight to remain in place. Neither moving closer to Hunter nor backing away from him are options.

“No, just your bad taste,” Hunter says. It’s still a biting comment but it pulls Sebastian up short. There’s something in Hunter’s eyes that makes Sebastian believe he’s actually serious. His answer gets trapped somewhere between his mind and his mouth.

“…Blaine is…” Sebastian starts, though he can’t remember where he had been going with it.

“Not good enough,” Hunter cuts in. “Drool over someone else for a change, you’re pathetic.”

Sebastian sneers. “Some reason you’re so interested in my sex life?”

Hunter scoffs. “Like anyone believes that you’re ever going to have sex with Anderson. You could at least pine after someone _hot_.”

“Careful,” Sebastian replies, crossing his arms. “That sounds like jealousy.”

“Maybe it is,” Hunter calmly says. He steps around Sebastian, who is frozen in shock. “I’m headed to the café in the English Wing,” Hunter continues as he walks to the exit. “I’m sure you’ll come to appreciate their coffee – and the view – since you’ve been indefinitely banned from the Lima Bean.”

Sebastian just turns and stares at Hunter’s back – okay, his ass – as he walks out of the practice room. Perhaps trying to catch sight of Blaine at the Lima Bean had been taking up too much of his attention if he couldn’t see this –whatever _this_ is – coming. And now that he’s focused in the right direction, Sebastian thinks that Hunter’s ass will more than make up for the crappy coffee in the Dalton café.

He wonders if Hunter really hates Splenda that much.


End file.
